


Memory: Wisdom of the Father

by Kasumi06



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi06/pseuds/Kasumi06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years had passed since Sarah saw Jareth. Apparently, he was a bit more into instant marriage rather than into dates and courtship mortals do. His way however meets an excellent match: Sarah's father. He'll be a magnificent example that can influence the old--err--wise and powerful Goblin King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine at all! It's thanks to Jim Henson's directing that it piqued my curiosity to watch the movie Labyrinth and of course the actors. So I hope I make it clear that I don't own any and this is just a fan fiction.
> 
> AU: The story of the manga version didn’t happen AND wouldn’t happen. And Sarah continued to call upon friends from the underworld at times. Jareth, however, remained unseen and unheard to Sarah ever since she beat him at the Labyrinth.

The alarm clock shook as it rang throughout the room.

“Stupid clock…”

A feminine hand slammed it into silence. Her head peeked at the time.

_‘9:00’_

“Stupid time!”

In a matter of a few curses into the air, the woman dressed herself for the morning and went down the staircase without looking back. It didn’t matter that she forgot to comb her hair or put a few more makeup other than the powder on her face. The socks that she wore were also mismatched but no one would see it anyway.

Blood rushed from her head to her toe.

And then suddenly, she ran like hell as if she wasn’t running like it before.

***

“Ms. Williams, I thought we talked about your tardiness over a day ago!” A flicker of chill ran down her spine. She was about to board the elevator when she was caught. Again.

Sarah sighed and thought quickly an excuse before looking behind.

“Kidding.” Sarah’s mouth stayed agape with the surprise. It was only her friend who was also late. She smirked and they both entered the elevator planning an entrance.

“So did you dream about that King of yours again?”

Sarah had to cough a little. “What brought this up, Anne?” Usually she was the one to speak about it first.

“Well pale skin and uncombed hair _are_ signs…” And then Anne got a comb to brush Sarah’s hair. She was almost like a sister.

Ever since Sarah moved on getting a job to draw anything, things have been difficult. True that her acting stayed as it was and her drawing skills are shiny enough to earn money, but the downside of the imaginations is that what she always designs is somehow connected to the Labyrinth—to the Goblin city and its King.

10 years have passed since then... Hoggle and the others have kept her company but she remains alone when in her attacks of anxiety. Anxious that her works of art might be trash. Anxious that Toby might somehow get into the Labyrinth again. Anxious that by next week, her stepmother is going to be living with her. And anxious that imminent death is only by the dark alleys.

“More things to worry about rather than that silly old King of that damned goblin city.” Sarah said dismissively as she exited the elevator. 

_‘You have no power over me, Goblin King and neither would be the kingdom you own. I’m just borrowing the designs for money_.’ She thought bitterly. With a smug expression she thanked Anna and walked into her office without further interruptions.

***

_A week after work…_

On the way home, Sarah had to glance sideways twice—no—thrice. She just did and paused walking. Thinking it was safe since only a few steps and she’ll be home, she made her way to the dark alley. It was cold and unwelcoming. Much like the Labyrinth she used to ponder about.

“Do tell how you came by here, of all places.” Velvet, the voice sounded like. A few edges to it to make it hotter than what Sarah felt before. And then the Goblin King, fully attired, came out of the darkness. Sarah made a note to herself not to fall into his trap. Instead of answering, she gave him a glare.

He walked closer, as menacing as ever. Nothing has changed as it seems. Only her.

“You have turned into a lovely young woman, Sarah dear.”

“Don’t try to sweet talk me, oh _great and powerful_ Goblin King.” She was as feisty as her piercing eyes that got through him. She even emphasized the other words to prove her sarcasm.

“You wound me, sweet thing.” He was alluring. No matter how he was supposed to be a evil arrogant bastard, he seems to be quite the opposite at times. He can be really persuasive rather than arrogant. “Nevertheless, I’d have thought you already forgotten our previous encounter.” He added.

Sarah had to suppress a smirk… oh if he only knew that the nightmares were as branding as it could be. “Stop following me.” She stated. “I moved on, Goblin King. You better do yourself a favor and be gone already.”

“You may call me Jareth. ‘Goblin King’ is way too formal and isn’t appropriate to our closeness.”

_Closeness?_ Under what circumstances did this Jareth conclude they were close on first name basis? All Sarah remembered was the torture she had to go through to best that damned Labyrinth. “So are you asking me to be your friend this time?” She asked. As if she was to believe him.

“I do not want companionship if you are to put me in the same position as poor hoghead.”

“Hoggle. And what position is that?” She was pissed that only a more insults about her friends would make her throw a glare and walk out of the conversation.

“I’ve been watching you, Sarah.” That remains to be seen. His eyes lingered too long—almost staring—on her eyes. You’d think he would be a master of seduction. But it was absolutely not an action of such lust. It was as if he was looking for something. Other than the same emotion he was giving off, he was looking for a place to placate his sincerity.

“I don’t have time for your tricks.” She said and walked away. She never felt so scared and terrified. His gaze was so unusual and unreadable. Before she could escape the dark alley, the Goblin King materialized in front just at the corner blocking her path.

He smirked, “If you could pour all that courage into walking into this dark alley, why don’t you pour it into answering some of my questions?” He was in every way, annoying. It was actually a good thing she had a few anxiety issues or depression or maybe something that made her paranoid. At least those things encouraged her to learn self-defense.

“What, you’ve beaten my labyrinth, why don’t you show me more entertainment?”

“I’m not a clown, _Jareth_. And I don’t give a damn whether you watch me or not. Just stay away.” Her voice as hard as stone, she gave him an icy glance. A last warning before she shouts Ludo’s name so they’d escape.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk how odd it is for a lady to be saying such words. Maybe I should rename you as the Ice Queen rather than the Goblin Queen. It gives you more intimidation points. And it fits with Goblin King perfectly if I say so myself.” He said as his smirk getting wider.

“You look like an idiot standing there with medieval attire.” She shifted the subject and passed by him to walk away. She didn’t even mind the glare he sent. She was tired. She had enough. The Goblin King can go bother someone else with his tights. She can see a little bul—no. Sarah looked up to see the skies instead.

Although deep within herself, as she imagined Jareth with another being—a female—she feels something wrong. However she wanted to place it, imagining a woman with him spells weird in her thoughts. She can feel he’s still following.

“You know you should have told me you didn’t like talking to medieval clothed men.” He walked with her side by side appearing to have changed his looks in a few seconds. Sarah had to admit to herself that he was still as hot as he was in his Kingly attire. The trench coat seemed to be as slender as it fits his shape. His hair was also fixed rather than the uneven cut he had. She then focused on looking ahead getting home instead of His intended distraction.

“I can be pushier, dear sweet, if only you wanted me to.” He said trying to catch up with her pace.

“You’re not even remotely part of this world, Jareth. I already beat your games. Leave me alone.” She was done. When she entered her house, she slammed it shut and locked it. Apparently Jareth appeared right behind her again.

“You forgot that I have magic at command, precious thing.”

“Would you stop calling me that?” She couldn’t help the blush that scattered along her cheeks. She didn’t really forget his magic. She just feels the need to stop him from talking.

“Why? It is what befits for having such a position in my heart.” He said striding as he pleases in her house. Sarah made a mental note again to put salts or whatever things does the Goblin kind hate at every opening of her house.

“You can’t just strut in another household, Jareth. It’s rude and…” She stopped midway as she saw him taking off the trench coat.

_‘Oh God, dat slender frame… and broad back…’_

“And what, Sarah dear?” He turned towards her leaning closer and giving her a seducing smile.

Just as the tint on her face turned red, she avoided his gaze and turned away to go to the kitchen. She had to get some chocolates to ease the nerves.

“Sarah—” Sarah cut him off and ate the chocolate whole. There was something rather amusing as she ate it though as Jareth thought.

“Let me have a few minutes to myself, your Highness.”

The Goblin King acquiesced to her wishes.


	2. Marry who?

Sarah tried inviting the brooding Jareth to eat but the only thing he said was that mortal food doesn’t impress him. The only words that left the air was “Suit yourself.”

“You didn’t come here just to stalk me, right?” Sarah started as she struck the fork down the meat. “I mean… 10 years, Jareth. I would’ve thought you married some woman—queen, I think.”

Jareth suppressed a sigh. The time in this world is different than his but it would take days for him to explain it. At first he didn’t answer. But the impatient look on Sarah’s face made him do otherwise.

“Well you aren’t wrong with me getting married…” Sarah did not know what to say but nodded in understanding.

“So what are you doing here when your bride-to-be is right in the underground?”

Jareth only laughed. This wasn’t funny at all. A sudden feeling of curiosity revealed itself. Sarah wanted to know who the woman was without acting too curious. The question was how is she going to ask it?

“Oh sweet thing… if only you knew.” Too much laughing caused him a tear. “She’s actually here.”

Sarah doesn’t see anyone but the two of them inside her kitchen…

Wait…

“You pedophilic asshole! You’re 1300 years way older than me!” She shouts as she threw him a glare and a point of a fork.

“Hush with such feral language, my sweet. I am not what you call a pedophile! I don’t woo women below the marrying age.”

“Marrying age of what?”

“16 as what our customs are in the medieval era.”

Sarah tried hard not to roll her eyes.

“Although you might hear reputation of me being a ‘cad’ or a ‘pervert’ and such other titles you needn’t worry about.”  

“I don’t even know why I’m talking to you.” She stood from her chair to walk to the sink.

“I’m afraid the goblins underground have been… what was the word?”

“Getting rid of the chickens?”

“Disorganized!” Sarah scoffed at his words… as if the goblins aren’t as disorganized on her last visit.

“I still don’t see why me being married to you has a connection.”

“Since I am a slave to your wishes and as you have quoted, ‘ _my will is as strong as yours_ ; _my will as great_.’” She didn’t want to continue this conversation. “Then they would surely listen to your words unlike any lady I’d find myself.” She felt him stand and walk towards her. It left Sarah indecisive to whether accept his proposal or not.

“Two powerful figures could stop the chaos running the Labyrinth.”

He did give her the world once. Everything in his power included the city and the Labyrinth. Back then she was just an awkward adolescent preparing to mature. The Labyrinth was just a fantasy based on reality. And even Jareth who was— _is_ the King has his reality issues. What part of him can she trust?

A few seconds of walking to the window and she tried thinking over everything. It made her breathless. Being a Queen isn’t a dream of hers and it certainly is a part of a monarchy that needs studying. She hasn’t have experience of both at all.

“I’m not putting my trust in you. And wouldn’t dream of it.” She says uneasily as Jareth breathed down at the back of her neck. Suddenly, he faced her to him, pressing his body against hers.

Their eyes locked for more than a few seconds.

_Breathe_

“You look a little pale.” He says by his velvet voice and caressed a strand of her hair away from her face. It looks like there was a bit of worry etched on his face.

_Can’t breathe_

“Answer me, darling…”

_‘Damn this sonuvabiche,’_

All went black.

 

***

 

A gasp for air woke Sarah from her faint. She got up from her back and was stopped midway by a hand on her shoulders.

“I thought you were gonna die!” Came a voice that belonged to Karen.

Sarah clutched her head and remembered everything. Where was Jareth? She looked around and there was just Karen, her stepmother. She had to close her eyes for a moment to wrap things up.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow?” She said facing Karen’s line of sight.

“Someone called me from the clinic!”

_Clinic?_

“They said you fainted and haven’t woken up for 12 hours.”

_12 hours?_ She felt a hand on her back. It calmed her down for the moment. Who brought her to the clinic? Maybe it was Jareth? He would need a lot of questioning.

“Did the doctors say who was it that brought me here?”

“That’s the weird thing, isn’t it?” Karen said. The only weird thing right now is how caring she sounds. And where was this clinic anyway? The doctors really had to call Karen of all the people she knows. She wanted it to be Jareth half-heartedly since having a stepmother makes her feel awkward.

They did throw her out of the house (unaggressive-ly) and she knew they were having a good time without her ruining their date nights. She lived in an apartment not too shabby or too grand since then.

**“** They actually said that you appeared at their emergency door with an unknown man carrying you. Uneven pupils are the only thing they remembered.” _Jareth._ Why did he leave her with Karen then?

“How did they contact you?”

“From Doctor Karin.” Who was Dortor Karin? Was she Japanese? Sarah had a hard time not to faint again. New information caused her nausea. “The result says you’re anemic and stressed. Karin said you’ve not been getting enough sleep.”

“Well working does lead to stress.” She whispered. It was more a comment to self rather than a conversation. “Anyway, can I go now?”

Karen looked at her with suspicion. “You haven’t forgotten our agreement with living together for a week, right?”

_‘You didn’t have to remind me…’_  She thought but never said and nodded in understanding.

It didn’t bother her much that Karen was about to live with her for a week. Jareth bothered her more. Why leave? Why bring her to the clinic? And why didn’t he just magicked everything up?

It took some of Sarah’s savings to pay for the clinic’s medication. Afterwards, she and Karen went out. She asked her questions about her doings in the past months. That was a lot of catching up.

“So who was it that carried you here?”

“Yes, who was it, Sarah?” _Not you again._ Sarah looked behind to recognize Jareth in his humane attire. He snaked an arm over her waist and brought her closer. Karen gave her a look of surprise. Even Sarah gave her a look of surprise as well.

“Oh you must be the mismatch eyed man that took care of her.” Karen said, clearly rejoicing inside that Sarah has finally found a match. She’s been really disappointed since Tim who she was engaged to but rejected.

“Umm…” Jareth must have come from the Labyrinth since glitters are still flying from places to places. “Y-yes, Karen… he’s actually a **friend** of mine that’s **not** particularly part of my love life.”

“Oh shush, precious thing. She already knows.” Already knows what?! Sarah clamped down her mouth to seal curses. Karen was too innocent to hear it from her father’s kid.

“We’re completely **PLATONIC** is what he means to say, Karen!” She almost shouted to make a point. It wasn’t a good place to start rambling.

Karen only laughed. She’s doomed. “Oh I’m sure you are, Sarah. Anyway, would you care join us in eating lunch? My treat.” All nodded in agreement and she walked a few inches advanced giving the two privacy.

Jareth kept his possessive hands on her waist. “You sonuvabitch”

“Language, darling. I ought to leave as soon as lunch is over, don’t worry.”

“You didn’t actually do this on purpose, did you?”

“Not with the illness you have… it’s your own doing to faint in front of a trickster. As for Karen, I only sent her a few things prior to your demise in what you mortals call a ‘mail’.”


	3. Safe with a Deal

Sarah woke up early the next day. She did everything normal from eating breakfast to washing herself with a cold shower. However, since yesterday, no things have been normal. With a wrap of a towel, half of her body stayed naked.

She quickly walked slowly not to wake Karen up from the sofa. She had been a nice roommate except the sleeping with the T.V on part. A sigh left the air and then magical dust covered the room. There appeared Jareth in his mighty Goblin King suite.

“I’m the one for lust, sweet thing. But I’m sure it can wait just in time in honeymoon.”

“JARETH!” Sarah had to throw the nearest object right in his face. Apparently, his magic is at his command every second and avoided it safely. As gentlemanly as he can, he stood there waiting looking not at Sarah’s half naked body but at the open window overlooking the city.

“What the hell are you doing here so early?” She asks as she went to her room to change clothes.

“Well since I am to be your betrothed, is it not a proper action to visit my bride-to-be, first thing in the morning?” His voice was a little muffled since he was in the other room but Sarah could hear very clearly and see in her mind’s eye that he’s acting smug.

She laughed.

“Ah… Is there something to be jubilant about? Perhaps excitement of what is to come?”

When Sarah dressed up as formal as she could for the office hours, she came out of her room. She hastily moved from the kitchen to the doorstep. With a glance behind,

“No spying, Jareth. And I didn’t agree to any marriage.”

Jareth with his air of superiority smirked as much as he could at her words.

***

Sarah made her way to the office that called her a few days ago. It was a theatre. One of her friends used to act and sang there all the time. And when it was a free day, she would often go places her friend offers to sing or act.

When she walked in the dark hallway, she remembered the dark alley that had Jareth in it. Apparently, this dark path has a bright room at the end. No Goblin King, she thought.

“You must be the new recruit Ginnie has talked about.” The director said who sat at the middle of the room. He had enormous arms that had equal fats as his abdomen. Sarah thought that apart from the face, he was the splitting image of Jabba the Hut from Star Wars. She watched it a few times as Toby grew to be a fan of the movie series.

“Yes sir, I’m Sarah Williams.” She said and gave him the significant resume. He reached for the papers and skimmed the words. The only thing that mattered to him was experience as what Ginnie, Sarah’s friend, would say. No age limit, criminal record so long as you had participated on a few things then you’re hired.

“Say, would you have heard these songs?” He gave her the copy of the titles. Sarah saw it with her mother when she was young. Even if the lot of the songs there were of different dialect, it made an impression to her as beauty.

“I know these, sir, and I’m happy to play a part.” She replied gleaming with nostalgia.

 

***

 

Skies were streaming with stars the moment she stepped out of the theatre. It was not a dark night but it surely was dangerous. She saw earlier drunk men across the street. It was better for them not to cross walks with. If it ever comes to running however, she took an important note to grab a phone and not call someone more troublesome at night.

Sarah thought things that got her off fear. When she realized that she was walking really fast—more like skipping—she had to calm down as much as she felt being followed.

And then there she was, having another anxiety attack. Her hands were cold, sweaty, shaking and she couldn’t breathe. Then reality had to make everything more risky.

The alleys, no matter how empty they appear, they were darker than black.

She couldn’t calm down. She regretted staying too late on that place. She was a few blocks away from her house and taxis aren’t supposed to cross these streets. People on this side aren’t as chatty as on her side as well. It made her suspicious of the people on sidewalks who luminously stared with leering red eyes.  

She had to run eventually but where? She holds out her phone and walked evenly. There was no signal. Her hands shook in all ways. Her head was spinning. Her chest hurts she wanted to have someone with her right now.

“Where’s the dragon lady that beat my Labyrinth?” A gust of wind made it over her body as a coat covered her shoulders.

Relief

It was Jareth. How did he know? Did he spy on her with his crystal balls again?

“Now before you have any ideas, I did not spy on you.” Then how did he know? “I followed you. There’s a difference between spying and following.”

Sarah clutched Jareth’s coat tightly and smiled in the most relief she had been in years. Anxiety can go scare itself… she felt safe with him around even if he was an arrogant bastard. She leaned in Jareth’s arms, content. He threw an arm around her shoulder after.

For the first time, she didn’t want his arms anywhere but around her.

With a shaking voice, “Thanks…”

Jareth had a winning smile etched on his face. Though his smiles seem humble than other times he smirks, it was his and his alone to fit. The Goblin King has something humane about him after all.

Sarah felt something nostalgic spark again.

 

***

 

Karen was awake by the time they went in the apartment. She had to gush over how pale Sarah was and if she was having a panic attack again. Jareth was curious of the medical terms Karen threw over the air but just nodded when she explained.

He brought Sarah to her room and let her keep his coat. He didn’t need it.

_‘Precious little thing, aren’t you? Being independent during the night isn’t something easy to do especially if you’re alone.’_ He thought to himself as he gave Sarah a caress in the cheek. She did not mind though the looks she gave him made him think the purity on her face looks like a dream. It’s been too long since he had been this close to her.

The last time inside the Labyrinth wasn’t pleasant anyway.

When he walked out of her room, he remembered that her step mother was outside. He has to teleport outside the apartment for her not to see.

“Jareth, was it?” She called out. He turned half-heartedly. The only thing that keeps him from disappearing is this woman, how dare she delay? To answer her question, he had to nod.

“Thank you for bringing her back safely... she has been through a lot.” She says. He did not make eye contact but nodded again. The moment he walked out of the room, he disappeared in glitter and arrived in his Labyrinth.

Striding as he goes kicking his way through the unruly goblins. There have been no summons or whatsoever since Sarah and he was sure enough that if there were indeed calls, it would take a few more decades.

“Where Sarah-Queen?” one of the goblins asked. He grinned, “Earlier, she sang of stars to people she barely knew.” The way her voice echoed at the hall and he was actually looking at the people that stared at her with great interest. He had no time to marvel at her perfection but had time to glare to dust with men.

He then thought of the words by Karen. He knew of all people what she was talking about. She needn’t retell him Sarah’s story.

Months after her visit to the Labyrinth she started acting her dreams. She entered plays, musicals and such. But sometimes, she had too much. And when she does, she gets too tired and ends up in a dark alley being cornered by unnamed mortals who would ravage her beauty until she becomes impure.

It happened once and it was also the exact time he was spying her on his crystals. It never happened again for he always sent goblins stand guard whenever she gets home late. He wondered why men would always have malice and lust inside their hearts but then he being a man knew well about it that he visited her a few times before this week.

She was not a flower but a light that shines and pierces everything. Of course if she completely acts independent, he’ll be of no use. “By the time she gets here, she’ll know more than to sing to strangers.”

 

***

 

It had been certainly a while since Sarah saw Jareth. Although her work took almost everything of her time, the thoughts lingered somehow from the Labyrinth and its people.

Sarah can’t put her fingers around what Jareth did a few days ago. He was the trickiest person to be put up with to be specific. While he says that he proposes some kind of marriage with her, why ask her of all people? Didn’t he like women of great power? What happened with him and power?

Looks and powers aside, he already has a Labyrinth to contend to. He doesn’t need romance to put his life into excise excitement. But maybe she doesn’t know him at all to be judging. Still, it’s really hard to argue with him with his persuasive look in the eye. A glimpse on his blue orbs and she can tell he was sincere.  

“Ms. Williams, Boss wants to speak with you.” Says a man in a suit. Truthfully, she thought her boss a drag since he always asks her out to have dinner. Once, she agreed to go with him saying it was about a certain thing with the sketches and then it ended up as a date that had nowhere to go. She never fell again for the trap.

Apparently, being the kind woman she is, she just went on with it.

“I understand that our previous date—”

“If you call paying for my own food an official date… boy I have bad news.” Sarcasm intended was way too high for his intelligence it seems; it didn’t have any effect.

“Come on, Sarah. It’s not like you have anything planned tonight.” He said with a gleam of excitement on his eyes. He didn’t get the sign she didn’t want him. AT ALL.

“How stupid can you men get?!” She whispered to herself as he dismissed her. How many times should she tell him to stay away? Ever since she went into this office, the boss has been giving her signals that sent her thoughts the wrong way; one, he is 10 years older, two, he’s not as charming as he pretends to be, three, she doesn’t like him.

Besides, she already has an old dude stalking her. She doesn’t need another lunatic added to the party.

“Apart from the age difference, I think boss fits you better than imaginary Goblin King.” Anne says as she walked by Sarah to her office. Right. The only difference an age can make with feelings is full of incomprehensible calculus. And as the previous statement can say, it’s just a thought full of annoyance which doesn’t make any sense. Get it? No. It isn’t about getting it; it’s about realizing that relationship with boss is crap.

“I don’t want anything to do with coworkers that incite awkwardness. That’s rule no. 1, Anne.” She says as she smiled back. Anne just chuckled and went away with folders.

What she was going to do is to finish her job so she can go to the theatre again.

 

***

 

Sarah walked to her house with a lot of bags filled with papers. The sketching got a little harder than expected.

Far from view, Sarah’s boss waited. Sarah had to sneer when she saw him. Agitated. He was, at the minute, what you could describe as the baby that got his candy stolen.

_‘Apart from the age difference, I think boss fits you better than imaginary Goblin King.’_

No. Anne just had to say that because she hasn’t seen Jareth yet.

When she walked slower, she felt a hand grab her paper bag.

“How are you, my queen?” Jareth HAD to take her by surprise, doesn’t he?

Sarah’s shock gave Jareth amusement so he had to surprise her as much as possible.

“Jareth, I know you’re amused but that doesn’t mean you always have to do it.” She lightly punched him on the shoulders. Her glare was assumingly mad but from Jareth’s perspective, he thought it cute.

“I could always appear in bright glitters if it would brighten your day.” He says as he rubbed soothingly his arm. When they arrived in front of her apartment her boss looked strangely at Jareth.

“Ms. Williams, I thought you were going home alone.”

Sarah hid a smirk. One of the perks of having a stalker stalk you is you never have to worry about being alone. Jareth had a knack for appearing at the right time but that might be just because he watches over her with the Goblins. No worries of getting hit on by this boss ever again.

“Who told you that?”

“Anne did.” Someone had to cut that tongue of hers when it comes to her own love life.

With a look of astonishment, “You must be Sarah’s boss? It is very nice to meet you. I’m Jareth, her fiancé.” Jareth says. He even shook the boss’s hand.

“Reeves, Sarah’s boss…” James can’t help looking at the British accented human right in front of him. Usually he acted more like Jareth and people would stare at him when he presents himself. Not today, it seems. But he wasn’t finished yet. “I beg your pardon—Fiancé?”

Sarah couldn’t keep the smirk off her face anymore. As much as it is a lie, it’s either she plays along with Jareth or get a boring date with Reeves. Of course she’ll choose Jareth over boring dates anytime. But that was not the point. After this conversation, she might have to talk to Jareth about being a fiancé. Where did he learn the word anyway?

“So I guess we’ll have to go now.” Both nodded and went away leaving Sarah’s boss alone gawking at them as they went.

The moment the door slammed shut, Sarah looked serious. “Jareth as much as I thank you for helping me dump my boss lightly, I don’t want rumors spreading around that I’m engaged.” Engaged with a King of the fantasies. Sarah thought whether to tell them that he was a raging lunatic that needs help and she’s the only relative he has left but if she does that, questions would arise and it would certainly not help the boss move on from making a move on her.

“Is there a reason to hide it?” He asks noticing the nervousness of Sarah’s voice.

Sarah sat on the nearest chair she could find to think of an answer that could make Jareth change his mind. “Jareth, I’ve thought about the proposition you made.”

“And would you finally agree?”

As quickly as she can, Sarah looked at Jareth, “No. I refuse to be tied down only to reign a kingdom so fantastical and crazy as its King.” She intended nothing evil but the King didn’t seem to like her answer. At least she fought back to say the word unfair.

“Ah precious thing, you tell me no after all I’ve done… still as cruel as ever.”

“I know you are generous. And even if I were to turn you down, I don’t really plan on marrying. And what the hell do you mean by I can be cruel?”

Jareth chuckled smoothly, “I know what happened years ago, Sarah; you can’t stay beautiful forever. By then, I’ll assume your distrust with men would be long gone as they pay no heed for the aged. I just plan on speeding the process.”

Sarah’s curiosity was piqued, what does he know that happened? Boosting her curiosity, she asked him even if a part of her knew what the answer was. And apparently, she was right. He did know what happened that night when she was attacked and almost raped. Why shouldn’t he? He was the stalker.

She did get him by speeding the process. She’ll be married, owned for life, and no one would touch her other than him. No fears bound beyond that. Rest assured though, with his mischievous, creative mind she’ll be touched almost every day but with only just one man.

“So you’re telling me to marry you because of my fears with men?”

Jareth nodded gleefully.

“This here is why I don’t want to!” She broadened her back on the chair. “Marriage isn’t just as simple as you think.”

“What is it with you and simplicity?” Jareth sat at the chair in front of her. “You keep thinking I’m just a simpleton who knows nothing about commitment.”

“I don’t think you’re a simpleton.”

“Ah but you implied since this is your world. If I were to put you in my world, the Labyrinth, I would also think you a stupid girl.” He said.

“I’m not stupid; I wouldn’t have beaten your Labyrinth if I were so! Besides, you ARE a simpleton if you think I would agree to your proposition.”

Everything was silent. Sarah was at wits end with this guy. If he was so smart why didn’t he just go?

“Why don’t we make a deal.”

Sarah’s eyes lit up with suspicion. “What kind of deal is it?”

“A deal that would soon end by the 13th day.” Jareth straightened up, “I’ll give you 13 days to figure out what we are.”

“And? It’s not just me going to do all the thinking right?”

“No. I’ll be with you acting as a fiancé would—keeping my dear wife-to-be as sane as possible and troubling people who linger their eyes too long.”

“What do betrothed couples do, anyway?”

“Spend time of course.”

 

 


	4. Innocence Lost

Sarah woke up from her bed realizing she was not alone. An arm was draped across her chest which was heavy by the way and apparently a crushing noise was heard just the next room.

Her eyes lingered on the master of the arm. Jareth was in his usual hair style other than the normal casual clothing humans wear when they sleep.

“Jareth, how many times should I tell you of the impending doom when you touch me?”

“Love, when I gave you 13 days to rethink about us, do you really think I’m going to leave you in peace? Of course I’ll be here acting as a proper lover and not a puppy who’s going to listen to every word you say.”

“Whatever. Go check on the next room. Something crashed I think.” Sarah covered her head with half of her pillow. When she felt half of the bed shift to Jareth’s weight as he got up, she heard him go out and she smiled. He’s definitely not a puppy, he’s a wolf.

A shiver went up Sarah’s spine as soon as she heard another crash. Quickly she rose from her bed and stormed through the next room without hesitation.

The living room, quite a view for destruction, held a few goblins in mischief strangling men robbing the house. Sarah didn’t know what to say at all. Which creature would she help out: the goblins, obviously out of control wrecking the plans of the robbers or the robbers just getting money for a living and having no knowledge of the existence of Goblins? She stood there at the door agape.

“Sarah-queen is already awake, your majesty!” Squealed the goblin holding the frying pan up.

“Ah, my dear” Started Jareth as he himself looked amused of the goblins’ chaos with the robbers, “We were having a bit of a problem with people here.” He stared at the robbers with great interest.

“Exactly how did you manage to destroy my house the second I told you to check?” She asked senseless as she looked.

“Not to worry, my love. I’ll fix those things later. For now, what shall we do to these unfortunate men?”

“Wait” She said as she went back to her room. Jareth looked surprised at her sudden reaction. Would she be right back? He thought otherwise. He looked at the goblin and then back at the door which Sarah came in. The robbers stared at the door as well waiting for the doom they were going in to.

“Women” one of the men said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh? And what do you know about women?” The robber with the mask. Jareth thought he was the leader.

“They act weird. And if they like ya they act so full of ‘emselves that they act weirder.” He says.

Jareth smirked. Sarah was definitely weird but it was the good kind of weird that everyone looks up to. Seconds passed and Sarah returned still in pajamas but this time with a shotgun in her hands. One look from her could freeze you to death. The looked on the faces of the men however can slap you the quote “weird”

“Get out of my house and leave the things you’ve stolen.” Coldly she stares at the robbers and they shook all the way. She loaded the shotgun. Another gulp escaped one of the goblin’s throats. They scrambled out of the robbers’ heads and hid all over the room. Some hid behind Jareth’s legs to watch.

A glimpse of a second and the robbers were at the door hurrying to return the things they’ve touched safely. Jareth, amused as he was, thought how dragon like she acted. After scaring the shits out of the robbers, she fake called the police and let them run after their lives.

“There. That’s how you scare robbers WITHOUT chaos and with discipline.” She says. Jareth laughed.

“How odd it is for a woman to be holding a heavy gun.”

“So? I’m not the one for ladylikeness.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant to say.” Jareth says as he walked towards Sarah making the shotgun disappear as he did. He pulled Sarah to him and pressed himself against her. He whispered closely in her ear, “Dragons amuse me, darling… and you acted dragon like. May we continue?”

‘grumble’

“Uhh… Want breakfast first?”

“If I were a perfectionist on romance novels, I’d be disappointed in your timing.” He says smiling.

“Of course you are.”

 

***

 

“Sarah, what happened earlier? The neighbors said there was a robbery!” Karen said bursting from the front door. Sarah and Jareth shared a look. They had to stiffen a laugh at this point but didn’t anyway.

“Well we did have a sort of break in—it’s fine! Jareth and I already took care of things while you were gone.” Sarah said reassuringly. Karen looked miserable, her lipstick smudged a little and her hair a bit disorganized. Her clothes were slightly off as well.

“Nevermind us, you look like shit, Karen. What happened?” Sarah forgot she was talking to her stepmom for a moment but didn’t stop midway to soften her words.

“Mrs. Williams, I have to agree with Sarah, to quote her words in my language, you look like you’ve been through something.” Jareth says looking curious.

Karen’s look of astonishment assumed that she was busy but alarmed of the news of break in.

“I—I was just hurrying over here. You see, some lecher had to snatch my bag so you pretty much know what happened next.” She said sighing. Sarah sighed as well in relief however Jareth looked suspicious.

“I got to go now. I still need a job.” She says hastily fixing her hair and buttoning her blouse at the top. She darted to the door shortly after leaving Sarah and Jareth cleaning the house. Goblins appeared as well to help except they didn’t do things that included cleaning, washing and anything breakable by throwing.

“Your stepmother seems to have something manly on her.” Jareth says as he gave Sarah the vase.

“No! She’s the most ladylike person I’ve ever met.” Sarah realized something else. She looked back at Jareth’s serious face. “Wait, you don’t mean manly as in…”

“We can still follow her, you know. Just say so.”

Sarah dropped the vase but it was good timing that a goblin caught it before it crashed. The surprised look on Sarah’s face stayed for a while. “I wish we can spy on Karen right now.” She says in a second and they vanished.

They materialized in a hallway air conditioned. Sarah was, as some would say, fully dressed in clothes she wore when she entered the Labyrinth. Jareth was dressed as his original self which is the Goblin King.

They walked—Sarah was distressed for anyone to see them in this clothing. When she saw a familiar face, a coworker of Karen, she quickly hid at the wall. Apparently, Jareth didn’t and she saw the coworker pass through Jareth’s form. Sarah’s face full of confusion, “You wished for us to spy, not to follow.” He said smiling.

She sighed. If magic was this convenient with him… what did he do when she was alone? Or when he was stalking her? Her face was like, ‘dude wtf?’. But she staggered when she heard a muffled cry on one of the rooms along the hallway. Both looked and ran towards it. There appeared Karen seriously hit from behind by Sarah’s boss.

“What. The. Actual Fuck?”

“Language darling. I can explain what they’re doing if I might educate you on human intercourse.”

“Jareth.”

“Yes dear?”

“Shut up and I really wish that I can do something about this right now.”

“As you wish.” Jareth flicked his finger and Sarah was in her normal outfit standing in front of the love making individuals. She proceeded to introduce her presence by making a sudden sound of knocking.

Both Karen and Reeves went to their respective moments and zipped up their clothes. Karen jumped from Reeve’s lap and Reeves stood from his knelt position. Sarah, eyebrows raised, coldly stared at Karen who was looking quite ashamed of herself.

“Karen, I thought you had a peaceful merging with my father.” She says.

“Wait, Karen. Sarah’s your stepdaughter? I thought she was your sister!” Reeves tried to butt in the conversation but ended up with both glares of the ladies. He stayed quiet.

“I wish my father is here right now.” And immediately, her father was. Got to compliment the magic at her side later. Mr Goblin King earned himself a day’s worth of spending time together but with no course of intersection of green things.

“Sarah, what’s happening?” Her father asked her confused that earlier he was in his office and now he’s on somebody else’s office. And added to his surprise, Karen was there as well. His face contorted to something as if he was berating himself whether it was a dream or not.

“Dad, I saw my boss humping dear Karen. Mind explaining?” She looked at Karen with eyes that looked almost like Hell. Karen was so red that she never spoke a word.

“Well? You did seem to be enjoying your… joining earlier while I was away.”

“Sarah.” Sarah’s father gave her a warning look. It was like he was taking Karen’s side of all people. It was hers or Karen’s so he’s taking a side in a few seconds.

“Dad. Both of you are going to get a talk without me but for now, I want an exclusive view of how you handle this whore.” Sarah was desperate. Half of her believes there is more to this scene and she is adamant that they bring it on a silver platter.

“Sir, I’d rather not you have tangled in this argument. Go.” She dismissed and Reeves ran out of the room.

“Explain all of it.”


	5. Back Again

“Honey, I—I’m sorry” Karen stuttered. “I was forced! He did this to get to your daughter!” Karen’s eyes looked somewhere in her father’s. He was as cold as ice and didn’t know whose side to choose from.

“I thought it quite the opposite, in fact.” Sarah says looking at her nail sarcastically smiling.

“You know what, fine! Believe what you will, Sarah. I was forced I tell you! Your boss wanted me so you’d get jealous which I think was impossible and then the next thing I know is he’s on my back forcing me to get undressed.”

Sarah scrunched her nose. That was a bit possible. She did leave her boss at her doorstep with Jareth. “How about when you got to the house really weird outfitted? Your clothes were slightly seducing, if I might say so.” She was a bit unfitting to be out in the open in those clothes. She had to be doing it before she went in.

Karen was rendered speechless. Both Williams looked at her with utter suspicion. The room was too silent you could hear the clock ticking.

“Remember the lines you said to me, Sarah?” Karen looked at Sarah. She was sincerely grabbing Sarah’s attention.

“What lines?” She couldn’t possibly be talking about the wishing words. Jareth was ultimately waiting for this which was not the best time to say about now.

“Well I’m going to prove you wrong. The Labyrinth isn’t real and so as the incident earlier.”

“You can’t be serious—I can’t believe you!” Sarah jerked. Karen didn’t know which was real and isn’t. Who can blame her? She didn’t see magic sparkles around Jareth when she met him. Before she could say any more, her father finally butted.

“Of course the fictional world of a book doesn’t exist, Karen. And even if it was, it wouldn’t give any attention to your wish.” He says. Sarah raised her brows. He wasn’t taking a side yet but she can feel he was trying to calm both down. It wasn’t helping at all.

“No! I want to prove a point to Sarah that fairy tales don’t exist in this world. A one night stand is a one night stand without feelings. It doesn’t affect OUR marriage.” Karen said looking at Robert, Sarah’s father. (Yeah I kinda found that just now)

“You cheated!” Sarah shouted. Although she banned herself many years ago about saying it, “It’s unfair to say it doesn’t affect anything.” And this was an entirely different case.

“Oh really? By now I imagined you would have moved on from that line of thinking.” She says coldly. “I will now prove that I’m right and you’re a mad delusional mid 20’s woman who hasn’t clearly moved on from her teenage fandoms!” Angrily Karen whipped her head up and remembered the line.

_She can’t wish someone away!_ “Iwishthegoblinsaren’tlistening—

“I wish the Goblin King would take Sarah Williams as his queen—” Karen was supposed to add ‘as she always sketches about’ but it didn’t fit the race they were putting up.

\--right now”

“Right now.” Sarah lost her wish as Karen wished the Goblin King’s presence directly.

Both words were significant and at last the winds whirled around the room. Glitters scattered places and the Goblin King appeared from the window that opened angrily. Daylight disappeared soon the skies turned dark. It was about to rain at once.

Karen and Robert suddenly fell into each other’s arms. Seemingly appalled by Jareth’s appearance, Karen had a look in her face that she recognizes Jareth. Glitter still gleaming in all eyes Robert was rendered more speechless.

“Karen, Karen… You shouldn’t play with words especially toying with Sarah being queen—although I thank you for speeding up the process.” Jareth with his smug smile approached Sarah as she glared at Karen. He put his left arm around her shoulder to show possession which made it easier to tempt Robert to lash wrath.

“I told you he was real.” She says. “Now you lost and I was truly right from the beginning.”

“B-but it isn’t fair!” Karen shouted it was her turn being teenager.

“Hand over my girl right now, you bastard.” Venom rising with each word, it was unexplainable how Sarah felt with her father being overly protective. But Karen made her decision and it was a fault of hers to carry.

“Why would I?” Jareth says. “You were the one who wished Sarah to be mine.”

“But you’re supposed to be a mere character—”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Disbelieving is a sign of aging, did you know that?” Coolly Jareth walked towards the couple, giving them a crystal. “This is a crystal that is full of your dreams.”

“Just take it away and leave Sarah.” Karen says.

“How about this” Jareth explained the thirteen hour clock to both as they should find their way to the center of the Labyrinth. Like the old rules. If they do, they take her back and if they don’t she’ll be whatever they wished her to be, a queen. No problems wherever she might end up—just not Toby being the end of the bargaining. Speaking of Toby, where was he?

“Dad, where’s Toby?” After Jareth spoke, she asked Robert a legitimate question.

“Toby’s safe in school and won’t notice this until afternoon.” He said assuring.

“So now that the rules apply, may your striding begin.” Jareth grabbed Sarah and then they vanished into thin air leaving Karen and Sarah’s father alone at the gates of the Labyrinth.

Jareth and Sarah reappeared at the castle, goblins paying no mind at all. They were still playing with chickens. All the madness in the world could describe the place but somehow, Sarah was fascinated to finally see what Toby has been through as she solved the Labyrinth ten years ago.

“So what did Toby do during his stay?” She asked. Jareth showed her the seat and smiled.

“I did him a lot of entertainment just because he was crying. It wasn’t that tiring as I did it a lot for babes who had a stay.” He looked at the clock and Sarah followed his gaze. “Sooner or later, I’ll have to show you so don’t worry about timely awkwardness, precious thing.”

Sarah paused and thought of a way to ease the time. Goblins everywhere that joked with either a chicken or beer but there was no sign of panic at all. She glinted at the sunrise pouring through the giant window at the side.

“You think they’ll save me?” She asks absent mindedly. They did throw her out of their house then if she was gone forever without any set back at all, would they still save her?

“Do you not like the idea when you’ll be queen if you aren’t saved?” He asks as well.

“You’re not good at answering questions, Jareth.”

“And neither are you, sweet thing.”

Sarah wanted to hit him at the back of his head but she was not in the mood. She just found out her boss was humping her mother… stepmother. How was she supposed to react to that? Everyone living can tell she hated Karen and how she just puts up to every word she’s saying. Sarah sighed in defeat full of anxiety that took her consciousness to sleep.

 

***

 

_10 hours left_

Sarah woke up in a room in what looked like a bedroom. She was draped with velvet covers and the mattress had silk sheets. It was a royal bedroom which probably belonged to the Goblin King.

She didn’t see anyone around probably because the Goblins and Jareth are busy distracting her parents. She sat up from the bed assumingly she was dressed as usual. Apparently, she wasn’t. She saw her arms covered with dark leather and her chest bound in what seemed as silk emerald and it trailed to her feet as a long gown.

Her hair was not as messy as usual but it was tamed to soft curls that shaped her body like a beautiful princess. If this was a side effect of what’s going on, she isn’t going to lie that she felt stunning. She couldn’t believe that she was the woman staring back in the mirror.

Sarah saw leather boots at the doorway so she wore them. Curious as she was, she went out the door to enter a room full of staircase. She wasn’t going to solve this too, wasn’t she? Today she is a guest, not a normal being ordered to amuse Jareth and his Labyrinth subjects.

“This is gonna be worthwhile.” She says to herself as she walked down the first layer of stairs. If words are power around here, she might want to learn how to sweet talk the staircases to her will. IF that would work.

 

***

 

Jareth watched Karen and Robert in a crystal fight over the incident that occurred earlier. Surprisingly, Robert went in alone and Karen had to be scared before she felt the need to follow. Obviously her face gave everyone the look that she thought it was all a dream.

_“What is the matter with this place?” She ranted. “If Sarah told me the story was this kind of real, I wouldn’t have said that!” She still continued while Robert accusingly glares at her every sigh._

_“It’s not anyone’s fault. We didn’t know the Labyrinth and no one would ever believe it unless it was served down their throat.” Patience was a virtue for Robert, Jareth thought. But it was running thin when Karen couldn’t stop babbling. At one point he stopped and Karen bumped into his back. Robert’s face was unreadable._

_“Karen.” He says turning around to her fragile shape. “Sarah’s in trouble. We have about a few hours before we can get to her OR you can stop being a drag to help me solve this and we’ll have more hours to talk about us.” He was as scary as the lion Karen had to stiffen and gulp. She was afraid. Robert calmed down, “I love you, Karen. But right now Sarah’s our top priority. I’m her father and you’re her mother—we are responsible for her safety no matter what world we’re in.” He says patting Karen’s shoulder to calm her as well._

Jareth watched in astonishment as he saw the scene. He observed fully the actions that calmed the couple down. It was a new feeling he felt. The need to learn from the wisdom of Sarah’s father in relationships piqued more of his curiosity. If Sarah were to stay in this world, he needed to act like a true husband and try not to be as bad ass as he is to her than to his Goblins.

But Sarah was patient, a trait she got from her father, and she would definitely learn to love Jareth as well. In time.


	6. Cruel

Round crystals flew its way to Sarah and as she touched it, it brought her to the Goblin King’s presence. Goblins were scattered around doing their thing and Jareth was sitting on his throne quietly. He appeared to be amused other than grimly sitting properly. He was as bored as she is, she thought.

“How about we pay a visit to your parents?” He says. Something was different about him. Sarah couldn’t place a finger on it but Jareth was acting a bit more gentlemanly than usual.

“Ok… I’ll just pretend that you’re sincere enough to do that.” She says a little suspicious. What was he trying to do?

Jareth stood from his throne and walked towards her. When he passed by her, she turned around and the scenery changed. It was as if a mere thought of Jareth can teleport them anywhere.

“Tell me, what makes you think I’m not telling the truth?” He asks.

“Oh I don’t know… maybe the fact that you’re the Goblin King that kidnapped me?”

They both smirked at their own comebacks. However Sarah wanted to put it, she actually liked these banters. If she was to be wed to this kind of life, it isn’t as worse as she thought it would be. Jareth was humorous, she likes humor. He likes drama; she likes it as much as he does. And if she ever needs a girl to girl talk… well… he always has some prissy comments as substitute.

Jareth urged Sarah to stay where she was. It was an indication that she wasn’t to be seen when her parents arrive. Either that or he was definitely doing something unfair to win the game. She thought otherwise since she knew Jareth’s character doesn’t include cheating. Influential maybe, but it doesn’t lead to cheating.

“Didn’t we come to this part of the Labyrinth earlier?” Karen says. Robert had to second look behind him in proof.

Sarah who was only behind them that stood unseen with Jareth’s magic tried to say things. Despite her perseverance, however, she also remained unheard.

“You’re standing right in front of the unseen shit wall!” She says.

“They aren’t going to hear you no matter what you say, Sarah.” Jareth sighed.

“What if I wish this didn’t happen at all? Would you grant it?”

“I can’t. Not unless the 13th hour has been reached, I fear.”

Sarah sighed in defeat. A bead of sweat passed down her back as she leaned on the wall. It was tingling. Tingling sensations are a very familiar term for her especially right now. Since earlier, she found herself staring almost constantly at Jareth. He piqued her curiosity and he might as well be a magnificent man if it weren’t for his magical coercions that deemed him naughty. If romance novels were ever written in her life, this chapter would be about Jareth being a joker—not a knight in shining armor.

Her brows furrowed, she always thought him rather feline. With the way he always has a sassy move or maybe its swag? But he was graceful as a lion: King of the jungle that fears him as he is. Sarah mentally slapped herself as she caught herself drooling over such idle things.

“You don’t really find all of this annoying?” She asked him all of a sudden. If she tried backing up her thoughts, one of them included of the sheer curiosity of what’s it like to be Jareth.

“I find it amusing, dear. Without it, I’ll be staying over Labyrinth with only my subjects without any visitor to trick and amuse.” He replies smugly placing his foot forward to start walking. Immediately appearing rather confident in his magic, he appeared in front of Karen and Robert.

Sarah’s parents’ faces turned suspicious. It was the first time the she couldn’t blame them. Jareth was full of surprises.

“I believe Mr. and Mrs. Williams that Sarah is fitting to be my queen.” He says.

“Try using that statement to me one more time, I’ll make you wish yourself gone.” Snarky comments battered on and on between her father and Jareth. It made Sarah wonder if Jareth appeared as a normal person that dated her and then meet her parents—would he cause havoc rather than peace.

“I’ll try again when it is comfortable for me to say so. Besides, I know you’ll both end up as bait for my creatures at the thirteenth hour.”

Sarah looked at Jareth with disbelief. If he was this aggressive when talking with parents, she’d rather have him stay in one room than walk with him in her parent-filled house.

“Don’t think I’ll hear much of you after this Labyrinth.” Her father threatened, the temple of his head nearly popping. Jareth however, remained calm which pissed him off more than he could ever be. They were incompatible, Sarah thought as she put her hand on her forehead problematically.

“I can’t believe I’m watching the two of you bicker like children!” Karen finally managed to but in. Sarah stifled a laugh to which Jareth snapped a look to her.

“Not a soul fancies smart mouths between men’s debates.” Jareth says hauntingly using his seducing voice as he flicked his fingers to silence everything. The birds that tweeted and the trees that waved suddenly stopped.

“I don’t exactly follow the humor you snickered at, Sarah dear.” Sarah suddenly appeared to be inside an hourglass that has pages of her drawings as substitute for sand. It was a wonder how Jareth always have to make everything so complicated.

Jareth held the hourglass which was a foot in size and showed it to Sarah’s parents. Sarah appeared bemused whilst her parents in horror.

“In the next few hours, Sarah would have been covered in her drawings’ pages and then become my queen in a dress she had always drawn.” His look of smugness intimidated Robert.

“Exactly how am I supposed to breathe in here, you bastard? You can’t marry me dead!” Sarah shouted as her lungs caught fire when she tried finding a way out. Jareth paid her no mind as he stared at her parents in observance. She looked at them trying to see what Jareth finds intriguing.

“Robert, if you try facing him now who knows what will happen to Sarah?” Karen whispers to calm Robert. He does but he was still angered inside. Sarah was not so sure if her parents could hear her shouting but she kept doing so anyway. She wanted to tell them that the labyrinth is just a place where you can will words to bend the world.

Jareth’s curiosity was again piqued as the couple’s actions defied his predictions. Patience was their course of action where his predicted actions were to shout and strangle him to death. Alas, it was not his to control their wills.

“Sarah is not a toy you can bargain with, Goblin King. You want her to be your wife? Try giving yourself as her slave—then you’ll understand what wish Karen granted for you.” Robert says with gritted teeth.

“Are you giving me advice as to how I wanted to give pleasure to your daughter? I shall listen once this is over, so please feel free to use the remaining time to pick more subtle words.” Jareth smiles—malice—but a smile could only contain much. This angered Robert more than Sarah can imagine.

Sarah was shocked as to what kind of teamwork both Karen and Robert are putting up to save her. Maybe Karen was telling the truth that she was just coerced by her boss? It’s too soon to say. Jareth tipped the glass as he waited for a moment to hear an outburst from the parents. Before Robert can run and grab Sarah’s cage, Jareth jumped behind to disappear into thin air.

“DAMN YOU, GOBLIN KING!” Robert shouted and his voice echoed into the whole Labyrinth.

Jareth put on a show in which he places himself between parents and Sarah. It was not the best place at all, he thought. But he did wonder how profound the hard work her parents give to reach her despite throwing her out of their house. Maybe he should try something to them a lesson on important things that you should definitely take care.

Although he was lazy. Jareth is not a saint. If he tried doing that, he’ll be and he doesn’t want to. He wants to be the rebel goblin king he always was. He can’t be a good person in the normal way… with an exception of a certain person.

“You’re cruel, you know that?” He hears Sarah through the glass. He sighs. If only she knew why he listened to Karen’s wish, maybe she’d understand that this is also for her. Oh the sacrifice he does! Always to be recognized only after the show.

Jareth placed the hourglass beside his throne and with glimpse on the clock, he was inside.

“I was being cruel by giving you shelter from the war that would be brewing later?” He says smirking. His hands folded on his chest, he walked nearer to Sarah. She was sitting at the side looking at her drawings. Somehow, she managed to make some of the pages her bed.

“You want a furnished room—I’ll give it to you.” He says.

“With an exchange of what?” She asks not looking back at him. When the glass shone inside, it was a full furnished bedroom afterwards.

“In exchange that you will not look at any man that comes to bow at my throne with lust and awe.” What was he talking about?

“Am I supposed to expect a roommate?” She asks dumbfounded by such order.

“Just don’t mind them; they’re only here for a short moment.”

 

 


	7. Illusions and Reality

Among them are dresses marked with lust, pride and power. Hers humbled from the rest. She was the queen to be if her parents are not going to be able to rescue her and it fitted her as the queen of humility.

She gasped as a hand grabbed her shoulders from the people. “I didn’t think you liked parties so stay close.” He whispers through her ear. A blush crept from her neck to her cheeks. Jareth always had to pick time that made her look innocent and ignorant. How many times should he shock her to make himself satisfied?

“Jareth, a simple nod from you as a notice before creeping up on me would be nice.” She says sardonically smiling. The last time she went to a ball was with her past boyfriend which was nice. But this one… she never felt so grand and enormous. With Jareth, she was like an owl dancing with the air breathing through them like shards of ice. To compare, she was more satisfied here than in the above ground balls.

“Down here feels like it’s true yet it isn’t.” She says leaning her head to Jareth’s chest as they danced slowly.

“What makes you think it isn’t?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I don’t belong here.”

“Yet” Jareth said smiling. Sarah smiled as well agreeing.

“Only an hour left before they can get here.” He says.

“Way to kill the mood, dude.”

“Apologies, precious thing. But seeing as they made it past the illusion I made them, which is in every way different from yours from the last time, I think they have a chance.”

“They do?” Sarah’s eyes looked up at Jareth’s. His eyes, however unsymmetrical the pupils are, they were unreadable. She can guess that he doesn’t like losing but it was more to it than she previously thought. He wanted her to stay. She knows it but denies knowing as she was too naïve.

“Are you…” She wanted to add lonely but was cut off as soon as a goblin appeared running down the ball bumping into many balloon dresses as it went.

“You’re majesties; the Sentinel of the gate is here!” It said.

Jareth look horrified for the moment and Sarah ignorant. The sentinels entered the room and they left marks in women’s eyes. Jareth protectively put an arm around her shoulders. No matter how perfect he looked in his ballroom clothes, Sarah saw fit that he threat her with seeing the sentinel with lust. He was exactly almost Jareth in charm. He was daunting. He was graceful and he was thrilling as he strode in perfect steps. Each female inside the room was swept off their feet as he greets in gentle kiss on hands.

Sarah however kept her face stable. She was bored of these kind of games were males get all the attention. Jareth was handsome. Sentinel is handsome. What about the females?

Jareth looked at Sarah for a moment. He does not understand how she looks at them. He never thought that he can feel irritated for the vast time of his life.

“You can’t really like one of them… Sarah?” He asks. She raises her brows and looks at him genuinely smiling. “I don’t know… They’re kind of nice and gentlemanly.” She says. A pang of something sharp struck him from behind. Cruelty knows no bounds.

Jareth shook his head. He’s still the King and he was just a sentinel. That has to count for something.

He started to give attention to them. Softly he bowed and acknowledged that Sarah was Jareth’s partner so he moved on without greeting with a kiss on the hands. Sarah was not showing an inch of emotion on her face. Jareth found it endearing. The sparks from the sentinel’s eye told all women he was free tonight.

“So what’s the purpose of the party?” Sarah asked looking in to his eyes. Jareth snapped out of his reverie,

“Nothing of important note to you”

“Why?”

“It’s not really a good topic, sweet thing.” He avoided her glances coolly. When she found his eyes, she searched again.

“Something’s bothering you, Jareth… you don’t usually act so evasive.” He didn’t answer. Sarah narrowed her eyes and looked at Jareth.

“Are you so captivated of my beauty that you decided stare?”

Sarah childishly pouted. Jareth just chuckled and knowing the topic was avoided, he took Sarah to the dance floor.

“Come now, Sarah. I’m sure being the first woman to defeat my labyrinth; your parents would be able to as well—at least your father.” He says to lift the mood. Sarah smiled especially at the last statement.

“What about Karen? I doubt he’ll leave her behind.”

“That is something I cannot predict… but if you ask me to give it easy to them, I shall.”

“What do you mean? I can wish it to be easier?” Sarah can’t believe Jareth was saying these kind of things.

“Of course, If you are to be queen in an hour, you’ll have the same power status as me.”

Sarah began to think. “What if I wished that this never happened at all? If I wish that I return to the time it all began when my boss was fucking Karen?” Sarah cursed and a few females looked in their way. Jareth grinned. He thought Sarah finally lost the habit of using words but alas, she didn’t; despite the influence of his classicism.

“I don’t know if you have that kind of power, sweet thing. To be Queen is as unknown as to be lost in the Labyrinth.” When he was turned King, he did not know what kind of powers he was bestowed upon. Sarah stood quiet again.

“You mean to tell me that my powers would be unbeknown to me unless I become Queen and try it?” She asks and Jareth nodded. Sarah found herself asking for help silently.

When she looks anywhere the place, she can find home. She finds it cozy. When she talks with Jareth, it comes out naturally rather than awkwardly. She feels like a princess and yet when Jareth tells her she’s a maiden waiting to be rescued, she was just a mere slave. And when the thirteenth hour comes, would she appreciate it the same way she did here?

“When you have hostages above the marrying age, what do you normally do?”

Jareth laughed. “No I don’t, precious. The visitors on the marrying age are usually the ones saving their baby.”

“Then why accept the invitation of Karen to kidnap me?”

“There are no rules when it comes to kidnapping, Sarah-dear. If you insist, I shall deliver us to the library to read the number one rule.” Sarah smiled.

“Then if some able aged woman comes knocking at your Labyrinth because she was kidnapped…”

“I would accept but she’ll have to stay with you.”

“Me? What does this have to do with me?”

“When you’re Queen, you’ll have to babysit. I’m King so I get to distract the parent.”

They both laughed. Sarah enjoyed and Jareth as well. If only time could stop right now to taste this fruitful feeling forever.

The Sentinel jived to the dance whilst being swayed by women. Curious by such act of liberation, Sarah’s face contorted to that of amusement.

“Pervert’s enjoying the place he’s in. What is he doing here other than to be a gorgeous sentinel?”

“Gorgeous? You find him attractive?” Jareth, out of intuition, asked.

“Who doesn’t? He has a charming attitude and a handsome man.” She says looking at the man now covered with more women. She watches as if watching television. Jareth was annoyed at how curious Sarah was with the man.

“Would you rather spend the night with him?” He asks again. Sarah chuckled. It was her turn to get cool. She faced Jareth with a wrinkle of the nose.

“Nah… I’d rather keep my time reading than banging. You know how it goes.”

Jareth kept quiet. He didn’t receive the answer he wants. Not the flirt he wanted to have. Sarah must be a real bookworm to substitute it with pleasure--or an awkward girl.

“But if you would choose who’s better: would it be him or…” When it comes to dramatic declaration of jealousy, Jareth was not the best spokesperson.

“Of course I’ll choose you over any man anytime.” Sarah didn’t even second guess the words she used. And she was not embarrassed at the words she implied at all. In fact, she was proud to even say it.

Now Jareth’s confidence suddenly went back. “What characteristics do you find me superior than him?”

Sarah was at loss for words. “Oh you know… the unusual things you do at the Labyrinth.”

They went silent.

_Awkward_

Jareth couldn’t help grinning. “What—you asked an insane question!” Sarah says having a tint of peach reach her cheeks. It was an honest answer full of malice but innocent if said by her.

Jareth spun Sarah around as she did.

“Try not to help your parents when they get here.” He whispered as she stayed in his arms; him feeling every inch of her elbows and she feeling the angle of Jareth’s neck with her head. They stayed swaying side to side for a few minutes in silence and they enjoyed.

Can’t Sarah just stay here without her parents being mad?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading. Hope you have a good day :D


End file.
